


Washing Away Their Sins

by thetwistedargent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistedargent/pseuds/thetwistedargent
Summary: A short, angsty MSR fic set in season 10. Warning: mentions of Scully/ Tad. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Washing Away Their Sins

When she got back to her apartment he was waiting for her. Just sitting there in her darkened bedroom, and god, he reminded her so much of the Mulder that she fell in love with that it physically hurt her to look at him.

“Did you fuck him, Scully?” Mulder’s voice was harsh, and exactly what she needed to hear. His words cut deep, but it was nothing compared to the guilt she was imposing on herself. This was exactly why she did it. She wanted, no, needed to feel something again, something that made her feel alive.

She wanted to blame herself, wanted something concrete to focus her blame on. She couldn’t stand that she was putting on the blame on Mulder for ruining their relationship. They were partners. They needed to share the guilt, so Scully did the only thing she knew would really hurt him. And Tad was just there. He was convenient, and some part of Scully knew that it would piss Mulder off. Maybe she wanted to hurt him too. Maybe she wanted to remind him that he still cared.

“Yes.” She said in a too-calm voice as she pulled her shirt over her body, still not turning to face Mulder who was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. She needed to wash the smell of Tad off of her. It was making her nauseous.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Mulder spit out. She could hear the anger and hurt behind his voice, and it breathed new life into her.

“I did.” It wasn’t a lie. She enjoyed fucking him. He was a good fuck, but he was no Mulder. He didn’t offer the emotional connection that she had come to cherish. Now the guilt was eating away at her. Even though she was no longer Mulder’s, it still felt like cheating. It was cheating. She knew he felt it too. The truth was that they belonged to each other. They had since the day she walked into his life, and nothing would ever change that.

Her bra came off next. Mulder licked his lips at the sight of her body, even though it was too dark to see all the details. He had her body memorized, but it had been too long since he’d seen it outside of his mind. He felt a wave of possessiveness flood through his body. She was his. Only his.

“Did you get what you needed?” Mulder breathed out. His voice was starting to get raspy from arousal. Scully was definitely affecting him. It was a feeling that neither of them had shared in much too long.

She slipped her skirt off, revealing that she wasn’t wearing any panties. She had no need for them tonight. They would have just gotten in the way and prolonged her encounter in the back of Tad’s limo.

Scully turned around to finally face Mulder. Her eyes, illuminated by the streetlight, landed directly on his. For the first time in months she finally felt like she was looking at him and not just a shell of the man he used to be.

“Yes.” Her words were laced with guilt. Mulder could see the marks on her neck that Tad left. He gripped his hands into fists at the sight of it. He wanted to ask her details. He wanted to know if Tad made her come as hard as he could, but he already knew the answer. Nobody could ever make his Scully scream in ecstasy the way he could. Nobody could ever keep them apart, not even themselves.

Scully took a few steps towards the bathroom and closer to him. She reached out and took his hand into hers, nudging him up off the chair. “Come on, Mulder.” She said.

She led him into the bathroom with her, and slowly undressed him. She took her time. Her fingers traced over every new line and wrinkle as she removed his clothes.

They both have sins they needed to wash away together. This was going to be their new beginning.


End file.
